


Chat 2.0 (let's try again)//Sander Sides

by JustaSmutPage



Series: Chat [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angry Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, BAMF John, Bad Decisions, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Chatting & Messaging, Confused Thomas Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders In Love, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Deceit Sanders Angst, Deceit Sanders Has Issues, Deceit Sanders is Extra, Deceit Sanders is Named Deceit, Deceit Sanders is a Good Friend, Disney References, Everyone Needs A Hug, Former Dark Side Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Good Deceit Sanders, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt Morality | Patton Sanders, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insecure Logic | Logan Sanders, Kinda, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Morality | Patton Sanders Needs a Hug, Morality | Patton Sanders Tries, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Morally Neutral Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Murder, One-Sided Attraction, Parent Friend Thomas Sanders, Past Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Poor Thomas Sanders, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Protective Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Sad and Happy, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Thomas Sanders References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustaSmutPage/pseuds/JustaSmutPage
Summary: I'mmasnnnnake🐍: Somethings wrong, I can feel it.virgeofdeath: its just a feeling ive gotvirgeofdeath: and i dont know whatvirgeofdeath: if it means what i think it means then were in trouble big troublevirgeofdeath: and if he is as bananas as you say im not take any chancesNoblestRomanOfThemAll👑: Virgil? Are you okay?Daddy🐶: Virgil! Kiddo??virgeofdeath: you are just what the doc orderedLogic Sanders: I believe Virgil is quoting Eminem's song, Rap God.Thomas🏳️🌈: I'm beginning to feel like a rap god rap god.virgeofdeath: ew Thomas you're white, stop it.Thomas🏳️🌈: Eminem is white!virgeofdeath: yeah youre like mayo white tho so its cringey when you do it
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Chat [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725526
Comments: 22
Kudos: 147





	1. Logic bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again! I was worried about posting this but I think it's gonna turn out good. Also, Remy is here! I'm sorry if you don't like him being in fics but I do have a reason.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iui

**Daddy🐶 had added: I'mmasnnnnake🐍, ThereASnakeInMyButt🐙🦑, virgeofdeath, NoblestRomanOfThemAll👑, and BumblingCouchPotatoMan to the chat.**

  
  
  


**Daddy🐶: Oh wait, forgot one.**

  
  


**Daddy🐶 has added: TeasonallyDepressed☕.**

  
  


**TeasonallyDepressed☕: sup gurls**

  
  


**BumblingCouchPotatoMan: Okay first off.**

  
  


**BumblingCouchPotatoMan has changed their name to: Thomas🏳️🌈.**

**Thomas🏳️🌈: second off, Remus, Patton. Please change your names.**

  
  


**Daddy🐶: Aww but why😓**

  
  


**TheresASnakeInMyButt🐙🦑: Make me thomathy**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: im gonna tell him**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: patton i mean**

  
  


**Thomas🏳️🌈: Virgil no!**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: virgil yes**

  
  


**I'mmasnnnnake🐍:Virgil No**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: virgil maybe**

  
  


**Immasnnnake🐍: No**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: fine**

  
  


**TeasonallyDepressed☕: lmao**

  
  


**TeasonallyDepressed☕: yall are fucked**

  
  


**Daddy🐶: Watch the potty mouth!**

  
  


**TeasonallyDepressed☕: how bout nooooo**

  
  


**TeasonallyDepressed☕: anywhoz where logic bitch**

  
  


**NoblestRomanOfThemAll👑: Why do you want him in the group chat. It'll be all "You guys this isn't productive to Thomas. Look at me I'm mister smarty pants who thinks he's better than everybody else because I know the difference between you're and your. You're all so stupid. Bla bla bla**

  
  


**Daddy🐶: Kidd! That isn't very fair to Logic now is it?**

**Thomas🏳️🌈: I think it would be nice to meet another side.**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: is no one gonna acknowledge the fact the roman just used the right youre while making fun of logic because he know the difference between youre and your**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: just me**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: okay**

  
  


**NoblestRomanOfThemAll👑: Oh shut up, Guyliner.**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: make me**

  
  


**TeasonallyDepressed☕: *causally flirting has evolved it to 'get in my fucking pants right now, i swear to god'***

  
  


**NoblestRomanOfThemAll👑: I swear to god Remington.**

  
  


**TeasonallyDepressed☕: oi**

  
  


**Thomas🏳️🌈: has added Logic Sanders to the chat**

  
  


**Thomas🏳️🌈: Logic! Hey!**

  
  


**Logic Sanders: Is there a reason why I am in this group?**

  
  


**Thomas🏳️🌈: Well, Remy suggested it.**

  
  


**TeasonallyDepressed☕: lmao no I didn't**

  
  


**Logic Sanders: I don't see the point. If I'm being honest. Good to see we have yet another person who texts similarly to Virgil. That won't give me a headache at all.**

  
  


**TeasonallyDepressed☕: virge got it from me lol he's tryna be cool**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: i suddenly have the urge to text completely correctly**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: oof wait that sentence doesn't make sense**

  
  


**I'mmasnnnnake🐍: Somethings wrong, I can feel it.**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: its just a feeling ive got**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: and i dont know what**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: if it means what i think it means then were in trouble big trouble**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: and if he is as bananas as you say im not take any chances**

  
  


**NoblestRomanOfThemAll👑: Virgil? Are you okay?**

**Daddy🐶: Virgil! Kiddo??**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: you are just what the doc ordered**

  
  


**Logic Sanders: I believe Virgil is quoting Eminem's song, Rap God.**

  
  


**Thomas🏳️🌈: I'm beginning to feel like a rap god rap god.**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: ew Thomas you're white, stop it.**

  
  


**Thomas🏳️🌈: Eminem is white!**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: yeah youre like mayo white tho so its cringey when you do it**

  
  


**NoblestRomanOfThemAll👑: asdfgjk**

  
  


**Immasnnnake🐍: You guys stop! I'm physically having to stop Remus from 5eutdkhcigcitc**

  
  


**ThereASnakeInMyButt🐙🦑: little g6dffxxfuhv lookin**

  
  


**ThereASnakeInMyButt🐙🦑: lil ga7dgug hi5e xen on**

  
  


**TeasonallyDepressed☕: im dead**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: ive won but at what cost**

  
  


**TeasonallyDepressed☕: I spat out my coffee dear god**

  
  


**Private chat between:**

**Traitor🦝 and stupiddangernoodle**

  
  


**Traitor🦝: i get it**

  
  


**stupiddangernoodle: I completely understand.**

  
  


**Traitor🦝: somethings wrong**

  
  


**stupiddangernoodle: I know, it's like, there's thing huge lie. Usually I can decode it. Figure it out. It's just so fucking fuzzy right now.**

  
  


**Traitor🦝: you think its logic**

  
  


**stupiddangernoodle: Not him, but it's connected to him.**

  
  


**Traitor🦝: fuck man what are you gonna do**

  
  


**stupiddangernoodle: I don't yet, but it cannot keep carrying on like this**

  
  


**Traitor🦝: i know man**

  
  


**stupiddangernoodle: keep the others informed**

**Traitor🦝: k**

  
  


**One new message to the group chat:**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: hey we need to talk like its bad**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: wait wrong chat**

  
**virgeofdeath: i dont think we have a chat for this**

**Immasnnnake🐍: I swear to god.**

  
  


**NoblestRomanOfThemAll: I'm confused. Virgil are you okay?**

  
  


**Daddy🐶: Oh no! Kiddo what's going on?**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: send help im dying**

  
  


**Private chat between: Logic and anxiety**

  
  


**Logic: What is going on?**

  
  


**anxiety: ehh its nothing.**

  
  


**Logic: No, tell me what is going on.**

  
  


**anxiety: im just in a bad place right now that was meant for dad**

  
  


**Logic: Virgil, you're important and we need you. Don't listen to anything a voice in your head as to say and if it gets too bad come and see me.**

  
  


**anxiety: okay but no voice telling me to do anything**

  
  


**anxiety: thanks thoooo**

  
  
  


**Deceit Sanders has made a new group.**

**Deceit Sanders had added: Virgil 'Anxiety Sanders', Patton 'Morality' Sanders, Remus 'Intrusive Thoughts' Sanders, Roman 'Creativity' Sanders to the group**

**Deceit Sanders had named the group: Virgil has no rights because he is a dumbass**

**Virgil 'Anxiety' Sanders: icky**

**Virgil Anxiety Sanders has changed their name to: virgeofdeath**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: hey we need to talk like its bad**

  
  


**Roman 'Creativity' Sanders: I am still confused.**


	2. Deceit isn't stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit Sanders: I swear to god, Jeremy is so annoying.
> 
> Deceit Sanders: Remy*
> 
> virgeofdeath: jeremy i- 
> 
> Roman 'Creativity' Sanders: That's not very nice.
> 
> virgeofdeath: now he's on a rampage cos hes lookin over my shoulder and he saw that
> 
> virgeofdeath: hes more mad you called him jeremy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw//Fighting, doesn't do into detail but still there. 
> 
> I'm so sorry this took so long but things are happening and I don't have data on my phone, and my wifi access is very scattered. Please be patient with me.

**One new message to the group chat**

**TeasonallyDepressed☕: secrets are no fun Virgil**

**TeasonallyDepressed☕: virgil has a secret group chat Thomas.**

  
  


**Thomas🏳️‍🌈: Okay?**

**Thomas🏳️‍🌈: He doesn't have to tell me everything? If he wants to keep secrets, be my guest.**

**Immasnnnake🐍: How about you mind your own business? It doesn't concern you**

**Teasonallydepressed☕: how abkth you fuck off**

**NoblestRomanOfThemAll👑: Guys, come on.**

**NoblestRomanOfThemAll👑: This is honestly ridiculous, Remy, you don't have to be up Virgil's ass all the time. He's allowed to be his own person with thought and feelings. He is not a damn clone of you. You may have brought him to the light Sides but that doesn't mean he owes you everything in the world. So fuck off for thinking he does.**

**NoblestRomanOfThemAll👑: Honestly at this point, if I were Virgil, I would regret ever coming to the light Sides. If I had to put up with you**

**ThereASnakeInMyButt🐙🦑: Damn. Okay Roman.**

**ThereASnakeInMyButt🐙🦑: Anywho, remy you're a huge piece of shit.**

**TeasonallyDepressed☕: oh all of you can go fuck yourself**

  
  


**One new message to: Virgil has no rights because he is a dumbass**

  
  


**Deceit Sanders: I swear to god, Jeremy is so annoying.**

**Deceit Sanders: Remy***

**virgeofdeath: jeremy i-**

**Roman 'Creativity' Sanders: That's not very nice.**

**virgeofdeath: now he's on a rampage cos hes lookin over my shoulder and he saw that**

**virgeofdeath: hes more mad you called him jeremy**

**Patton 'Morality' Sanders: Guys, I don't think it's very nice. This group chat at all. What is going on?**

**Deceit Sanders: Well, I'm trying to figure it out. Something is going on, it's like a gigantic lie, and I can't figure it out.**

**Deceit Sanders: Logan is definitely connected.**

**Deceit Sanders: Virgil, is Remy looking over your shoulder?**

**virgeofdeath: Nahh, he's blowing up the chat now.**

**Deceit Sanders: Well, I don't think Remy is supposed to be here.**

**Roman 'Creativity' Sanders: What do you mean?**

**virgeofdeath: abort mission abort mission hes back**

**virgeofdeath: hes demanding I add him help**

**Deceit Sanders: Remy, if you're here, reading the messages then no.**

**Patton 'Morality' Sanders: Virgil, hunny if you want you can spend the day in my room.**

**virgeofdeath: i can take care of myself**

**virgeofdeath: that being said hang on**

**Roman 'Creativity' Sanders: Here comes the shouting.**

**Roman 'Crativity' Sanders: Oh, wait there's actually shouting.**

**Patton 'Morality' Sanders: what was that crash**

**Remus 'Intrusive Thoughts' Sanders: things that I have learned to today. Virgil can fight.**

**Patton 'Morality' Sanders: It makes sense, he is flight-or-fight.**

**Patton 'Morality' Sanders: wait, what do you mean**

**Roman 'Creativity' Sanders: Oh no**

**virgeofdeath: well that wasnt supposed to happen.**

  
  


**One new message to the group chat:**

  
  


**Thomas🏳️‍🌈: my head hurts**

**virgeofdeath: thomas i am so fucking sorry**

**Thomas🏳️‍🌈: What did you do?**

**TeasonallyDepressed☕: me and Virgil got into a fistfight**

**Logic Sanders: Well that was idiotic, you have no idea the kind of damage that could have done with Thomas.**

**TeasonallyDepressed☕: oh shit up Logan your not even supposed to be here**

**Immasnnnake🐍: Logic***

**Logic: No, he's right my name is Logan.**

**Daddy🐶: Aww, I love it. Logan!**

**Daddy🐶: Logan, don't listen to him! We all want you here. Can we be friends?**

**TeasonallyDepressed☕: trust me he cant be here**

**Immasnnnake🐍: Oh**

**Immasnnnake🐍: Oh! OH!**

**virgeofdeath: ?**

**virgeofdeath: Rem?**

**NoblestRomanOfThemAll👑: Remy are you okay?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, so fun fact. Jeremy was a actual error a made while writing and decided to keep in. 
> 
> Also, he's kinda a buttwipe, but he gets better. I'm sorry if you don't like the way I've written him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to chat with me in the comments!
> 
> Here we go again! (With Remy this time!)
> 
> Also, here is everyone's nicknames: (so far)
> 
> Roman: NoblestRomanOfThemAll👑, Roman 'Creativity' Sanders.
> 
> Virgil: virgeofdeath, Traitor🦝.
> 
> Remus: ThereASnakeInMyButt🐙🦑, Remus "Intrusive Thoughts' Sanders.
> 
> Deceit: I'mmasnnnnake🐍, Deceit Sanders.


End file.
